Tease
by MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus
Summary: I talk to you about how you act and you know, but you pretend it means nothing. I see it’s all a joke because remember Harry, I know you. You know you mean something to me; and you know you tease me.


Tease  
  
A/N: Here's a fic I thought of as I was writing the other one.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Summary: I talk to you about how you act and you know, but you pretend it means nothing. I see it's all a joke because remember Harry, I know you. You know you mean something to me; and you know you tease me.  
  
Tease

* * *

You slam the portrait mockingly as you enter the common room. You sit down next to me grinning. Continuing on you explain how you've made Quidditch co- captain; my brother being your counter captain. I smile and give you a congratulations but you pull me into a loving hug and you kiss my cheek.  
  
I close my eyes as I feel you next to me. But I know the truth. I know how you're mind works because I've been in love with you long enough to know. I see what you feel even when you try to hide it most. When you pull away, I open my eyes and find you leaving. I look up to see your distraction and notice that your friends enter the room; your roommates and classmates enter. The ones that are your age... the ones that are older than me.  
  
And you give me a small smile before going back into your conversation. All throughout the entire conversation you send small looks my way and our eyes lock. But I know the truth, Harry. I know how you feel. I know you think I'm too young. I know that you always were, and will always remain exactly how you want to be. And even though you won't admit it, you know you are. You always do this to me.  
  
You always tease.

* * *

We walk around Hogsmeade, a big group of us. Most of them are your age, and you're distant. You walk close to them, and you forget about me. I walk with my friend; she's my age, but she's taken a fancy to you, as well. She's not afraid to chase you, or to link her arms with yours. To look chivalrous you link your arm around mine as well, even if I don't want you to.  
  
When I let your arm go you stare for a moment but gain your composure quickly. You're the star of the show now, Harry. You lead us into The Three Broomsticks, where we sit around eating and drinking. Unfortunately (for my feelings) we sit next to each other. You're on the end of the table where though people notice you, you rarely talk. As we await our drinks, I hold my hands on my lap. Out of nowhere I feel your hand slip into mine.  
  
But I don't look up, and I don't question. I don't savour the feeling like I should. I should love having you so close to me; I should love having your hand squeeze my knee in that flirtatious manner, but I know who you are. I know that if we share a long look, someone will notice. Someone will tell. They'll question you... and you don't want the questions. You don't want them to notice your flirting.  
  
That's half the fun for you. Telling me that there's something there. That you have come to fancy me, but you don't want to do anything about it. You hate our age difference and you don't want their stares. You don't want them to notice. You know they do. You know I get the worst of it.  
  
They know I fancy you... They don't how you act though. They don't know how you tease.

* * *

We're talking alone now. In secret where nobody can find us. I tell you my feelings, my thoughts, my complete confusion. I messed up by hugging you. But you messed me up more when you held the hug longer. You messed me up more when I pulled away from the hug onto to find our hands skim.  
  
I talk to you about how you act and you know, but you pretend it means nothing. I see it's all a joke because remember Harry, I know you. You know you mean something to me; and you know you tease me.  
  
When we were in Hogsmeade gathering around a group of students admiring a broomstick in the store window, I couldn't see. I leaned on you innocently for support. And you know you teased me by picking me up and holding me in your arms. And though it does nothing, you still hold me. I whispered shakily that I still can't see the broomstick but you pretend you can't hear.  
  
You know what happened, you know you teased me. When you smile at me, when you ran your hand down my face affectionately. You know you tease me all the time. When I was feeling optimistic and jealous over the other girls I told you I wanted to kiss you. I asked if you'd kiss back and you grin, telling me that I'll find out.  
  
I know I will find out. Because regardless of the pain I feel when you tease me... I still find myself falling for you. I still long to hold your hand and kiss you. I still want to talk to you until I lose my voice. I still want to look into your eyes and feel my stomach jump. I still want you to hold out my hugs longer than necessary. I still want you to assure me that I have no reason to be jealous. I still find myself falling for you, Harry Potter. They'll all talk about it; eventually they will. Ginny Weasley fell for Harry Potter.  
  
Fell for a tease. 


End file.
